For the detection of X-ray radiation, X-ray detectors with different sizes and formats are provided. The X-ray detectors on the market today usually have a square or rectangular shape. Dependent on the nature of the target being X-rayed, the X-ray detectors with a rectangular shape can be placed in a landscape or portrait position. The X-ray detectors can also be rotated by other degrees in order to be adapted to different anatomical conditions. For the rotation of the X-ray detector, the current workflow requires a lab technician to rotate the X-ray detector manually with a kind of lever arm, or to press a “rotation button”, thus enabling a motorized rotation of the X-ray detector. This, however, results in extra workflow steps and increases the workload of the medical staff.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,767 B1 describes an X-ray device having an adjustable diaphragm aperture to present an exposure field on an X-ray image detection device. The size of the exposure field is correlated to an organ or to a body region to be imaged by using a set of exposure parameters associated with the organ or the body region.